¿Sorpresas?
by Yukiko Fujikaze
Summary: La castaña novia del salvador del mundo mágico, miraba horrorizada al gran charco de sangre que cubría gran parte de la sala de estar de su casa, mientras intentaba sostenerse del sofá, sus piernas temblaban como si fueran de gelatina, sintiendo un sentimiento de pánico y tristeza mezclada, aunque también asco y repulsión ante el olor...


La castaña novia del salvador del mundo mágico, miraba horrorizada al gran charco de sangre que cubría gran parte de la sala de estar de su casa, mientras intentaba sostenerse del sofá, sus piernas temblaban como si fueran de gelatina, sintiendo un sentimiento de pánico y tristeza mezclada, aunque también asco y repulsión ante el olor, frente a ella estaba el cuerpo inerte de el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y después novio, el chico pelinegro y ojos verdes, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Su cuerpo estaba despedazado, sin los brazos y saliendo sangre de ellos, al parecer no tenía mucho tiempo de que lo hubieran matado.

Hermione cubrió su boca con sus manos, sofocando un grito de horror, mientras inconscientemente por sus ojos escurría un líquido transparente, eran lágrimas de la tristeza provocada por la muerte tan horrible de su mejor amigo.

Empezó a caminar dentro de la casa, algo mareada, al ver el cuerpo de su novio, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de escenas.

Caminando hacia su cuarto, en busca de un celular o algo con que poder comunicarse con los Aurores o agentes del ministerio de magia, su apenas novio había sido matado al método Muggle, rápidamente localizo su puerta, entro y encendió la luz con tristeza y agonía, ahora si no pudo sostener el grito que irrumpió en toda la casa, haciendo que varios animales salieran corriendo.

En su cama, un cuerpo inerte de pelo rojo y ojos azules, los cuales estaban abiertos, su boca estaba abierta y salía sangre, era mas reciente que el de su novio pelinegro, empezó a llorar, viendo el cuerpo mutilado, no tenia ni brazos ni piernas, estas partes de su cuerpo estaban en un rincón de su habitación, salio de ahí corriendo y llorando no podía creerlo su mejor amigo y novio estaban muertos, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

Corrió a la salida, tenia un mal presentimiento acerca del porque ellos estaban muertos y de una muerte realmente dolorosa, soltó unas lagrimas las cuales cayeron al suelo.

La castaña miro al frente, encontrándose con una pelirroja de ojos azules, para su 'suerte' estaba viva, pero quedo muda al notar el hacha que sostenía, el cual estaba impregnado con la sangre de su propio hermano (Ron) y su exnovio (Harry), con una mirada lunática y de autentico sadismo.

Hermione la miro sorprendida.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Ginny? -Tartamudeo en un tono muy asustado la castaña, mientras notaba como Ginny se acercaba con tranquilidad a ella.

- ¿Yo? Nada Hermione -Contesto con una voz inocente, típica de ella, pero su mirada delataba lo mentirosa que había sido en esa respuesta.

- Ginny, no mientas, tu fuiste quien los mato -Contesto con la voz entrecortada ante el llanto, no podía parar, mientras continuaba alejándose.

- ¿Quiénes? -Pregunto nuevamente con voz inocente, mientras se acercaba más y más a la castaña, la cual no la perdía de vista.

La castaña abrió una puerta, lo que observo la había choqueado, mientras Ginny se ponía a su lado contemplando su 'obra de arte', con una sonrisa algo maniaca. En el recinto estaba Luna, vestida de ángel, mientras por su cuerpo escurría sangre, su cabeza estaba 'flotando' sus pies descalzos, con un gancho atravesándole la garganta, siendo sostenido por este en el techo, su cabello ordenado en unos rizos dorados.

- Ginny, mataste a Luna -Confirmo lo obvio la bruja mas inteligente de toda su generación.

- Ajajá -Su sonrisa rozaba el borde la locura, esa no era la risa normal de Ginny - No seas tonta Hermione, yo no fui -Alzo los brazos en gesto inocente, mientras sus ojos azules se tornaban penetrantes fijos en los de ella.

- ¡Lo hiciste, Ginny! -Le reclamo Hermione a la pelirroja, la cual soltaba unas carcajadas, mientras la observaba maliciosamente, con tranquilidad acerca el hacha a su propia boca, lamiendo la sangre que sobraba y se relamía los labios, la castaña la observo asqueada.

- Si lo hice -Acepto con una sonrisa perversa, haciendo que a la castaña se le pusiera la piel chinita - Fue divertido escuchar sus gritos de clemencia y piedad, aparte de sus gritos de auxilio, lo malo fue que Luna no se quejo en ningún solo momento -Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía, su hasta ahora mejor amiga aceptaba abiertamente haber asesino a la rubia, al pelinegro y a su propio hermano.

- ¿Por qué? -Por los ojos de la castaña se deslizaban lagrimas, mientras la observaba no veía ni un pizco de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

- Fácil, Hermione, ellos fueron los que no me permitieron hacer lo que yo quería y quiero -Contesto mirando a la castaña con diversión y burla maligna.

- Y eso es tan importante que los mataste -Viendo con repulsión a la pelirroja, mientras esta soltaba más risas estruendosas y repulsivas.

- Sin duda alguna Hermione, sin duda alguna -Con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras la observaba con arrogancia y superioridad- Solo faltas tú -Confeso con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Aléjate -Contestó mientras sacaba la varita de su bolso, mirándola con asco, mientras intentaba sacarse de la mente los cuerpos.

- No, solamente falta que te mate a ti y podré dominar el mundo mágico -Confeso su verdadero plan, la pelirroja de ojos azules, mientras la miraba con maldad.

- No lo lograras… jamás lo lograras -Reprendió mirándola con odio, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y empuñaba la varita.

- Eso será fácil… recuerda que tu no tienes el valor para matarme y si lo hicieras, te culparían a ti de todas las muertes… ya que jamás creerían que la 'inocente' Ginny podría hacer esto, aparte de que como podrás ver use el método muggle -Comento mientras se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa.

- Que mal que pienses eso, Weasley -Respondió una voz ronca y fuerte, detrás de Ginny, la cual quedo muda, al igual que Hermione al reconocer a la persona a la cual pertenecía aquella voz.

- ¡Malfoy! -Exclamo sorprendida Hermione, no se esperaba encontrar al rubio en su casa, después de todos los años en que la trato mal, sabia que no estaba liado con la pelirroja.

- Hola Granger -Contesto nuevamente el rubio de ojos grises, mirándola con tranquilidad y viendo algo rencoroso a Ginny.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto con fastidio a Draco, el cual no le respondió solamente la miro con frialdad, mientras que Hermione no tenia idea de lo que pasaba en ese mismo instante.

- No entiendo que haces aquí Malfoy, pero creo que ustedes dos están ocultando algo y puede ser peligroso, Ginny ya mato a tres personas… ira directamente a Azkaban sin ningún juicio -Comento la castaña, mientras que Ginny la volteaba a ver con odio.

- Me parece perfecto, te ayudo a atraparla… me debe muchas cosas -Mirando con frialdad e indiferencia a Ginny, Hermione aprovechando que Ginny estaba distraída le quito a la pelirroja el hacha. Esta ultima al darse cuenta de eso, empezó a intentar quitársela cosa que no logro, la castaña tiro el arma lejos y golpeo a Ginny en la mejilla, esta devolvió el golpe al pecho, Hermione le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que Ginny se doblegara y quedara en el suelo.

- Mal-maldita -Hablo la pelirroja escupiendo sangre, intentando pararse cosa que no lograba, por algo Hermione sabia mas del mundo muggle.

- Espero y te arrepientas por lo que hiciste -Lanzando un _desmaius _a la pelirroja, la luz roja salio disparada hacia Ginny.

- Sorprendente, Granger -Halagó el rubio, mirando fríamente a la pelirroja en el suelo, mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a la castaña.

- Gracias, pero mi pregunta es ¿Qué haces aquí? -Mirándolo, mientras empezaba a caminar, Draco recogió el cuerpo de Ginny, mientras bajaba las escaleras siguiendo a la castaña.

- Solamente vine porque sabía que Weasley, estaría en este lugar… aunque no sabía muy bien sus planes -Respondió a la pregunta hecha por la castaña.

- No puedo creer lo que hizo… fue muy mala… quizás peor que Voldemort -Hacia ya mucho tiempo que Hermione podía decir bien el nombre sin ponerse nerviosa, Draco la observo de forma tranquila.

- Tal vez fue pura envidia porque Potter ya que no la acepto… aunque no se porque no te mato primero, Granger, Weasley hubiera sido Slytherin -Respondió, aunque no muy bien a las dudas de la castaña, la cual no se esperaba esa contestación de parte del rubio, quizás si había cambiado.

- Eso es muy posible, llamare a los Aurores -Hablo de forma triste, por no poder volver a ver nunca mas a Harry, Ron y Luna, estos últimos habían sido quizás no muy apegados a Hermione, pero si dolía. Después de un rato llegaron los aurores los cuales los interrogaron, estos respondieron lo que había pasado, Ginny fue metida a Azkaban, sin juicio o con algo de que defenderse.

- Vaya que tienes recursos, Granger -Se burlo el rubio, haciendo que la castaña lo mirara con fastidio.

- No son recursos, Malfoy, son compañeros de trabajo -Contesto mirando tristemente como los cuerpos de Harry, Ron y Luna, siendo llevados para luego ser enterrados.

- Se fuerte Granger, lo fuiste hace tres años, creo que aun puedes -Contesto sinceramente Draco, mirándola con tranquilidad.

- Tienes razón Malfoy, lo tengo que hacer -Soltando una par de lagrimas traicioneras bajaron lentamente por sus mejillas.

- Vamos, te invito un helado -Sacando una sonrisa de la castaña, haciendo que el también sonriera y ambos se encaminaran en busca de una heladería. Luego irían al funeral.

Mientras tanto Ginny en Azkaban juraba y perjuraba vengarse de Hermione Granger.

Al poco tiempo Draco y Hermione, quienes habían empezado a caerse cada vez mejor, se enteraron que Ginny se había suicidado al método muggle, se había cortado las venas, mientras se había colgado del techo de la prisión con una cuerda.

En la pared con su sangre decía _'Me vengare, Hermione Granger'_

**Habían pasado 2 meses desde ese fatídico día…. Pero todos recordarían ese 31 de Octubre del 2011.**


End file.
